


Too Blue to be True

by lore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: pervy_werewolf, Crossdressing, F/M, First Time, M/M, sex implements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/pseuds/lore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus receives an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Blue to be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_belladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_belladonna).



_Dear Professor Snape,_

_My name is Lucy McDonald and I am a cousin of Minerva's. I understand there will be a Yule Ball held the weekend I am to be visiting her, and that escorts are required to attend for students and faculty._

_I don't wish to miss an entire evening with Minerva, and I love to dance. Minerva said you might be in need of a partner for the Ball and that we are of a similar age. If you are still free, might I impose myself upon you for the evening? You would be doing me a great favour, allowing me to visit with my cousin. In addition, you would need look no further for an escort._

_If this is an acceptable arrangement to you, please return this owl with a time and place we might meet. I appreciate your consideration, sir._

_Sincerely,  
Lucy McDonald_

 

Severus resisted crumpling the parchment on the spot. Damn Minerva and her meddling ways! Damn Albus and his ridiculous decrees! He toyed with the idea of resigning as Head of Slytherin House just to avoid the whole bloody mess, but decided he could not do so without weakening his insider's position with the pure-blooded families of his students. Damn spying....

With a dramatic sigh only he could hear, Severus reluctantly put quill to parchment and arranged to meet Miss McDonald.

*****

Lucy McDonald was a handsome enough woman, but Severus knew all her secrets right away. She lengthened her hair and coloured it a deep honey for the occasion. Her eyes were not the blue she projected and her skin was not as creamy and flawless as her impeccable glamour would imply. Still, she made an attractive picture and Snape couldn't help but be interested because of her efforts.

Severus had been prepared to glower his way through the evening, sure he would be displeased with the attention attending the ball with a companion would garner. However, he had taken extra care with his toilet that afternoon and Miss McDonald wore a simple cocktail dress of deep blue that matched her colouring well. No one could deny that they made a striking couple and Severus took vindictive delight in the shocked and amazed faces he encountered throughout the evening. 

Miss McDonald, no, Lucy - she said to call her Lucy - did visit with Minerva several times as the event wore on, but Severus often found their glances darting his way as they conversed. True to her word, Lucy was an eager dance partner, taking occasional breaks, but always returning to him for music that was more intricate or at a slower tempo.

At first, Severus held them rigidly apart, adhering to the strictest ballroom dance standards he could remember from the classes he attended before Hogwarts. Lucy would have none of his formality, breaking space, entwining their fingers, touching the back of his neck. By the final, slow dance of the evening, she had thrown her arms around his neck and molded her body against his, barely keeping their hips from touching. Severus had the distinct impression that if he simply asked, she would come back to his living quarters with him. As it was, he never got the chance. 

When the clock struck midnight, Lucy took his hand in hers, tugged and they were walking out the door together. She seemed to know where she was going until they stepped off the stairs. She regarded him with a tilt of her head, and Severus lead her to his rooms without a word.

*****

He spelled the lock and immediately crossed to a cabinet, leaving her standing at the door. "Drink?" 

She blinked. "Yes." 

Severus poured two glasses of whiskey with a trembling hand, filling his much higher than hers. When he turned around, she was standing right behind him, and she took the glasses from him, setting them down again. 

"I want you, Severus. I want to taste you." Suddenly, what was simply alluring about Lucy earlier in the evening became sharp and glittering, her features alight with desire, her eyes projecting a frank hunger. Severus' mouth went dry and he stumbled back, darting around her.

"Miss McDonald, this is terribly sudden! What would Min-" 

Severus found himself with an armful of soft, seeking lips and firm, toned skin. He buried his hands in the waves of her hair, cradling the back of her head delicately, keeping himself from crushing her to him. Lucy slowly pushed him back into his bedroom. 

Severus pulled away from her then, inching around the bed to put some space between them. 

"Miss McDonald, you must know. I-" Severus lowered his eyes, scowling to himself. "I have never done this before."

Lucy's eyes widened briefly, then an almost sad look crossed her face. Severus turned away from the sight, arms crossed over his chest. 

"You may leave now. I do not require your pity." 

"No! Severus!" Lucy came around the bed and stood in front of him, her eyes wide and pleading. "I- we'll go slow. Please, I want this."

She lifted his hand away from his chest and placed alternate bites and kisses against the pads of his fingers, her confidence seeming to return by the moment.

"Let me take care of you." 

Severus stared at Lucy, confusion warring with desire on his face. He nodded sharply, just once, and she was back in his arms, kissing him with abandon while maneuvering off his robes and undergarments, finally pushing him down naked onto the bed.

Severus tried not to appear nervous as her eyes roamed up and down his body. "Just what I thought. You hide quite a bit under your robes, Severus." He flushed and continued to watch her, a bit less wary. 

Lucy held onto Severus' wand and sank down onto the bed on her knees, between his ankles, the narrow sheaf of her dress riding up enticingly, revealing black garters holding up her sheer stockings. She placed her hands on Severus' knees and smoothed her hands down his thighs and back up again, making his already hard cock ache further. 

"Relax. Tell me what you like and what you don't as I go, all right? I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

With that, the foreplay ended as Lucy bent over to take the head of Severus' cock between her lips.

It was amazing to Severus, the way she worked to wring every bit of pleasure she could from him. She splayed her hands out on either side of his cock, scratching through his hair and the sensitive skin at the juncture of his thighs and torso. She rocked and tugged at his balls in time to her sucking and she pressed her fingers to the delicate skin below his sack. He broke out in a fine sheen of sweat, which she would lap at between trips and up down his length.

Severus was in torment, the strongest sensations he had ever felt rolling through him. She brought him to the edge then chased him down off it over and over again and he would have been happy to never come as long as she kept making him feel _this good._

He gave a particularly tortured whimper and Lucy picked up his wand, releasing him to whisper a summoning charm for a tapered candle. He could not make out the second charm she uttered, the immediate effects of which he also could not determine. Suddenly, she was pinning him with a wicked grin. 

"Now, remember, I said relax. This might be different for you." With that, he felt the slick, warm smoothness of the candle sliding into his asshole. Severus panted harshly a few times with surprise and her predatory smile again turned concerned. 

"Too much? I can stop-"

"No!" Severus shook his head from side-to-side violently, hair flying almost comically. Every moment was a new revelation to him. "I've never- just keep going, please." 

Wordlessly, she nodded and continued sliding the candle in and out of him, going a bit further each time, trying different angles while holding on firmly to the base of his cock with her free hand. The candle she'd chosen was thinner than even her fingers might be, perhaps in deference to his inexperience. 

After a few moments of experimental thrusting, Severus shuddered, his cock jumping. His mouth hung open in surprise as she smiled smugly and dipped back down, swallowing him whole. 

Severus' cries filled the air as the intensity of the act increased tenfold. In and out, up and down - his body was reeling in pleasure. He didn't want to come, didn't want the moment to end, but what was comforting and warm before was now burning. Lucy let her bottom teeth barely scrape the underside of him, shocking him into a screaming release.

"Ah! Fuck! Remus! Fuck!"

She choked mid-swallow and sputtered around the rest of his orgasm, pulling away and wiping her mouth as soon as he gave his last convulsion. Panting for breath, she smoothed down her dress, finally raising her head to stare down at him haughtily.

"Who?"

"I'm insulted, Lupin. Just how much of a fool do you take me for?" Severus snatched his wand up, muttering "Finite Incantatem."

Various spells and glamours faded away, leaving Remus Lupin kneeling before him - hair longish, but faded with gray, shoulders scarred and eyes a mossy green - still fully dressed in female attire.

Severus growled, "The candle was an interesting prop, however, I am quite done with it." Remus gasped and pulled it quickly out of a hissing Severus, flinging it away. 

"You could have made a mockery of me in the middle of the Great Hall," Severus said, making no move to cover his nudity. "Explain yourself."

"I-" Remus cleared his throat, adjusting to his un-spelled voice again. "I've been watching you for months, Severus, and I know you've noticed. I just wanted to be close to you, see what you could be like if you weren't faced with me as a werewolf and ex-Marauder."

Severus continued to stare at him, eyebrow slowly creeping up, clearly expecting more.

"You're a very good dancer, do you know that," Remus asked quietly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Look, it wasn't enough, being with you with everyone else around watching us, so I brought you down here. I didn't have anything planned beyond stealing a kiss, and then you said you'd never had sex-"

"I _said_ I'd never done _this_ before."

Severus' face was lit up in a malicious smirk, and Remus sighed, defeated.

"Fine. We're both great fakers. I'll go." 

Before Remus could move, Severus lunged forward, grabbing Remus' wrist and yanking him down to land on the bed beside him. Severus immediately half-covered him with his body, pulling the hair back out of Remus' face so he could watch his pale eyes.

"I may be experienced, but that was the best bloody blow-job of my life." He plundered Remus' mouth anew, running his hand down, then under Remus' dress, rucking it up as he explored. 

"Severus!" Remus tore his mouth away as Severus' palm rubbed hard against the base of his returning erection through black silk panties.

"The dress bores me now, but leave the stockings on." 

 

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April, 2005, so in the post-OotP era. I'd sincerely like to know if the pairings or warnings I listed took away from your enjoyment of reading the story or made you feel duped. Anyone who knows my work wouldn't be surprised at the outcome, I'm sure, but if you felt a little disappointed or betrayed, let me know, and give me suggestions on what I should list. Thanks for reading!


End file.
